Misaka's Rough Sick Day
by bhadbabie
Summary: I know this is gross buh try to imagine the scenes in ya heads. It'll be mad nasty buh try to imagine it in the actual anime with all the voices and background/scenery. Enjoy da story niggas


On a fresh early morning in room 208 of the Tokiwadai dorms. Kuroko stands over Misaka watching her sleep like she would always do every other night...

Misaka immediatly wakes up in her Gekota pajamas, feeling so horrible. She sits up slowly on her bed and places her hand over her mouth. She was feeling nauseous and dizzy, even Kuroko could see it in the paleness of her face.

"Hmm? What seems to be the problem Sissy?", Kuroko asks with the thought of perverted desires that she plans for the day.

Misaka now had both of her hands on her mouth, like if she suddenly had an urge to vomit.

"Huh? Woah, hey. Sissy what's wrong? You look a little green. You feeling okay?" Kuroko was now getting the idea that Misaka must've gotten sick or maybe is coming down with a cold or flu. Or maybe she had eaten something that she was allergic to. "Nothing's wrong. I'm-I'm fine", Misaka replies. Kuroko definitly new something was wrong with her, but didn't want to aggrivate her. She new she was already in an upset state at the moment.

"Well, if you're sure. If you're feeling ill why don't you stay home today? You look really pale", Kuroko asked sounding overly concerned now. Her perverted thoughts suddenly floated away. She wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this because they both rarely get sick. Kuroko hurries over to Misaka's studying desk and grabs a garbage pail from underneath the desk. She quickly runs back to Misaka's bed. There sat Mikoto still looking extremly nauseous. Her hand wasn't over her mouth anymore. She was feeling so weak she couldn't move a muscle.

"If it helps Sissy, you should keep a garbage pail by your side just in case. Drink some water too." Misaka gets up from off her bed, sprints over to the bathroom and locks the door shut. Kuroko sprints after her and jiggles the door knob.

"Sissy, what's wrong"? She tries to open the door but it was locked.

Misaka knew that she was going to throw up. She could feel it in her throat. So she bent over the sink, waiting to spill out the contents of her stomach. She hates feeling like this. It's one of the worst things in the world for her. It's not like she had emetophobia or anything. She's never experienced getting sick. She never feels sick or rarely catches a cold. Why was this happening? Could it be she ate something that was bad? Or maybe she was coming down with a fever. She heard that when you have a fever your body temperature rises, which causes you to feel sick. All these thoughts were swimming through her mind. She was still bent over the sink, getting ready to projectile vomit stomach acid and bile. She quickly turns on the water.

"Sissy? Are you going to throw up"? Kuroko asked knowing that she was and was confused about why she would try to hide it.

With the water still running, Misaka feels her stomach come up like she was about to heave. She hates throwing up. If she ever threw up, she would just cry.

"Sissy let me in. Can I get you anything? Do you want some water"? Mikoto quickly unlocks the door and lets Kuroko in.

"You need me to pat on your back until you throw up"?

Kuroko rubs and massages her Sissy's back. It didn't seem to help her vomit though. "Please just-just go Kuroko. I don't want you to see me like this".

"But Sissy! We're friends. If I was sick, you'd do the same. At least let me stay here just to make sure you're okay".

There she was, still bending over the sink, Kuroko by her side. She heaved and as soon as she did, she projectile vomited into the sink. Kuroko quickly holds her hair back. The flavor and odor of her own gastric juices still gnawing at the back of her throat. She felt sick again. She was getting ready to cry.

"Sissy! I didn't think you were going to actually puke. Are you okay? Do you feel better now?"

Once again, Misaka heaved and then projectile vomited into the sink. Kuroko held her hair back again. The sight was horrific. It burned her throat and her eyes were watering. It was a very light pink and smelled of bile and food she had eaten the day before. Her chest burned so bad. It felt like her heart would just fly out her mouth.

"My nose burns and my throat", Misaka says her voice sounding raspy. "You poor girl". Kuroko grabs a tissue and dries Sissy's eyes and her mouth from the vomit. "Stay home today. I'll let the others know you're sick". Kuroko quickly washes away the puke with the water from the faucet.

She helps carry her sick Sissy back over to her bed. She lies down lazily as if she ran 100 laps. Her throat still burned from stomach acid. She was scared that if she drank water she would barf again.

"Sissy keep the garbage pail by your side in case you have to throw up again".

Kuroko looked at Misaka sprawled out onto the bed, looking sick as ever. She was still wiping her mouth from the sickening fluid. "You threw up alot Sissy. Your energy must be drained". Kuroko goes over to Misaka's bed and sits beside her stroking her hair lightly which was all roughed up from when she held her hair back while Mikoto threw up.

She gently stroked her hair and rubs her head like she was a mother caring for her child. "Guess you don't have any strength to punish me. That doesn't matter though. Tell me Sissy. What did you eat yesterday"?

"Sea food...", she quickly replies with a raspy tone in her voice. "You shouldn't eat it anymore if that's what made you sick. Maybe you're allergic to it. I'll stay home with you today. I don't want you to throw up and there's no one there to help rub your back her hold your back".

"Kuroko?"

"Hmm? What is it"?

"Thanks for helping me"?

"It's no problem, Sissy! After all, we're friends and friends take care of each other when they're sick!"


End file.
